


i'm ready to suffer and i'm ready to hope (it's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat)

by SexyCoinkiDicks



Series: It's Rather Like Being a Bloody Werewolf, Isn't It? [2]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Dirk, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Childhood Trauma, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Omega Todd, Project Blackwing (Dirk Gently), Self-Lubrication, Smut, poetic bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyCoinkiDicks/pseuds/SexyCoinkiDicks
Summary: Dirk and Todd have a long overdue conversation about Dirk's past.Part of my Brotzly Omegaverse series- stories uploaded as I write them, mostly out of chronological order, but can all be read as stand-alone one-shots.





	i'm ready to suffer and i'm ready to hope (it's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, time for some sexy angst.
> 
> A little note about consent in this fic: it is VERY much consensual, although a fair bit of it is non-verbal. One of these days I'll write the fic in this series where they had the discussion about consent and boundaries, but until then rest assured that I would never write non-consensual sexual interaction <3
> 
> Title from 'Shake It Out' by Florence + The Machine.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, nor do I profit from this work or any derivative works based upon them- I just like to play with them from time to time<3

Getting Dirk to open up wasn't as easy as you'd think. For a man who ran his mouth whatever the occasion, it was shockingly like getting blood from a stone- he could talk and talk without saying a damn thing.

 

So Todd stopped digging for it.

 

It was the day Dirk approached him with a pair of handcuffs and a sheepish expression that the answer clicked in place- that he would ask for just about anything if Todd gave him time and space to make up his mind. Just like Todd would _agree_ to just about anything given the same conditions.

 

So Todd sat back, summoned up his limited patience, and waited.

 

It took a while to take effect. But eventually, after a few weeks of silence on his part, Dirk let something slip- a miniscule tidbit about his time at college that Todd hoarded away, another tiny piece of the puzzle that was _who_ is _Dirk Gently?_

 

Soon enough, other pieces started to fall into place. Dirk would feed him them, in throwaway comments, sarcastic one-liners, occasionally in quiet moments with their heads on the pillow, sweat cooling on their skin and Todd's eyes closed. Not asleep, just calm, satisfied, happy to keep quiet and give Dirk the plausible deniability he needs to let his thoughts out between them. The confessions are small, vague, threads of a much wider tapestry. Though Todd's happy to take what he can get, he does sometimes start to despair that he'll never weave them together.

 

He feels awful for thinking it. Feels like an asshole for letting it bother him. Dirk's past shouldn't matter- he should be content with the here and now, happy that he gets to share in _this_ Dirk, the one that's lived through everything to be here, with Todd.

 

But Dirk knows everything about him. Knows about his sister and how he lied to her. Knows about his band and how he ruined them. Knows his fears, his insecurities, knows ways to make them go away that Todd himself never discovered. He knows Todd inside and out, and he wanted him anyway.

 

Sometimes it drives Todd crazy that he can't return the favour.

 

“Does it… does it really smell that good to you?”

 

“Mm?” Todd mumbles into Dirk’s throat.

 

“The… well, me,” Dirk ‘clarifies’, hand rubbing Todd's back.

 

“Yeah,” Todd breathes, nuzzling in a little deeper. They're skin to skin, blankets tangled at their feet, Todd half-draped over Dirk as they explore each other with their hands. They haven't even _done_ anything, exactly- they stripped down and got a bit handsy, but they were both exhausted enough that they were happy to just lie together, a spot of warmth in the cold, a bubble of light in the dark. “Yeah, you do.”

 

“What- what does it smell like?” Dirk asks, petting Todd's hair. “What do _I_ smell like?”

 

Todd takes another deep, greedy gulp, despite the fact that he already knows the answer. “Vanilla.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Why on _earth-?”_

 

“I dunno,” Todd chuckles, running his hand across Dirk's chest. “Maybe it's all those milkshakes you drink. They're probably fifty percent of your body mass.”

 

He can practically _hear_ Dirk rolling his eyes. “Anything else?”

 

“Leather,” says Todd, running his nose along the column of his throat. “Fruit- think that's your shampoo. I like it,” he says, before Dirk can say anything. “It's… it's very you. There's something a lil tangy too, kinda like… like lemon, or something. Sharp.”

 

Dirk clears his throat. “Is- is that it?”

 

“Yeah,” says Todd, eyelids drooping. “Vanilla, and fruit, lemon, leather and…”

 

_Alpha._

 

“How does it…” he's tripping up. Todd holds as still as possible, waiting for him to find what he's looking for. “How does it make you feel?”

 

Todd hesitates. He doesn't like to talk about it- he's spent long enough coming to terms with the fact that he's maybe not as immune to the sappy side of his own biology as he'd like. But it feels important somehow. Like Dirk's hanging on his every word. “Warm,” he whispers, hand gliding up, caressing Dirk's neck, soothing over his other scent gland. “Happy. Calm…”

 

He stretches up, pressing a soft kiss to Dirk's cheek. “It makes me feel...safe.”

 

Dirk breathes out, a tension releasing, fingers curling in Todd's hair. Todd burrows back in and smiles into his neck, happy to have said the right thing.

 

“...I was thirteen.”

 

Todd doesn't ask him to be more specific. He can feel it in his chest, in the slightest acceleration of his heartbeat. He's trying to get something out, and Todd needs to let him.

 

“That's when I… when they knew what I was.”

 

Todd nuzzles into his neck, cups his jaw. Dirk sighs, and continues, just a whisper in the dark.

 

“When I presented, it was… painful. I didn't know what was happening, I hadn't- hadn't had a chance to do any reading on the subject. I didn't know what the subject _was._ I was thirteen, and alone, and locked in a white room and I… I hadn't seen my mother in over three years.”

 

He tightens his hold on Todd, pulling him a little further into him. Todd, with bated breath, allows himself to be pulled.

 

“Eventually someone came in- they gave me a sedative and a change of clothes, left me to it. When it was over, and I woke up… I wasn't alone.”

 

As Todd's leg slips between his own, he feels the soft nudge of his half-hard cock against his thigh. Softer than it was moments ago, since he started talking about this. Todd rocks his thigh a little, stroking, more an attempt at comfort than arousal, and he feels Dirk's answering shudder.

 

“It was… it was him,” Dirk breathes, hand tightening in Todd's hair. “Priest. The one you met before, he… and he was smiling. Like I'd just made his day. I was so scared I forgot how to breathe.”

 

Todd rubs his neck, massaging the tension he finds there. Even talking about this has Dirk wound up tight as bowstring.

 

“And he… he told me what I was. What it meant. Brought me some things to read, too. I mean, it was heavily edited, I know that _now,_ but… back then it read like a horror story. Reading about these… these brutal, monstrous, entitled cavemen and being told you're _one of them_ , it…”

 

He laughs. Todd doesn't think he's heard a sound more devoid of humour in his life. “Well… I already knew I was a monster. Suppose it was just more proof, really.”

 

Todd clenches his jaw. He wants to shake Dirk by the shoulders, wants to hunt down the bastards who ever made him think this way about himself. But if he reacts outwardly he could scare Dirk out of a rare moment of openness, and he doesn't want to risk it. Right now Dirk needs to talk more than Todd needs to rage.

 

“I remember, when he got up to leave, and he was still _smiling_ like, like I'd given him some kind of gift, he said…”

 

He swallows, throat tightening under Todd's hand. “He said… _‘see, Svlad? We're peas in a pod, you and I.’”_

 

It feels like all the air's been punched out of Todd's lungs.

 

“And then he just… _left,_ ” he seems to deflate a little, sagging into Todd like there's nothing left inside to hold him up. “He just left me with… all of that, and I…”

 

He turns his face into Todd's hair, grips it, inhales it. “I… I told myself that wouldn't be me. That I wouldn't become… _him._ And for the longest time, I… I wasn't sure I could. It felt like fighting the inevitable. I was treading water and one day… one day, when it got too much, I'd just let it drown me.”

 

Another scent joins Dirk's unique medley. Sharp, salty. Todd doesn't need to look at him.

 

He knows what Dirk smells like when he cries.

 

“Suppose I've spent my whole life treading water, one way or another,” he whispers, voice brittle, fraying at the edges.

 

Todd finds his face in the darkness, rubs under his eye with his thumb. Just knowing the tears are rolling down his cheeks makes something raw and ugly twist in his stomach. Something dark and violent that makes him want to find the people who put them there and tear out their throats with his teeth.

 

“Dirk,” he whispers, nuzzling against his jaw. “It's okay.”

 

But what Dirk needs now, more than anything, is something softer.

 

Dirk exhales, it sounds ragged. “I was… I was so scared. I didn't know who I was- who I _would_ be, I…” his grip in Todd's hair loosens, and Todd feels him edging away. “I forgot about it, for for a while. When I got out. It didn't really affect me that often, and I… I suppose I didn't have cause to think about it. And then I met…”

 

He trails off. But Todd can finish the sentence for him. “And then,” he murmurs, heart heavy. “You met me.”

 

“All of a sudden, I… wanted things,” Dirk says, so quietly it almost disappears. Like a confession. “And I wasn't sure what it meant, at first- and what with you being on your suppressants at the time, I didn't put two and two together, but then… then I found you again. Or you found me or, we found each other, all that business with the car and the field and suddenly you were _there,_ and I could see it clearly. I could see _you_ clearly. I knew what you were, and I…”

 

He feels Dirk's thumb flit lightly, guiltily across his temple, pushing his hair back. “I wanted you. I wanted to keep you close, protect you. I wanted to breathe you in, smell myself on you. I wanted you to be mine and I wanted other people to see it. And then Priest came back, and said all those things and it was…”

 

He gulps, pulling his hand away. “And it was like being back in that room again. With that smile, and those books, reading myself between the lines.”

 

“No.”

 

Dirk stops dead, and Todd curses himself silently- he definitely didn't mean it to come out that blunt. “Sorry?” Dirk asks, bewildered and wary.

 

“I mean…” Todd huffs, frustrated- words always abandon him when he needs them. “I mean- look. I hate alphas.”

 

He feels Dirk stiffen up beneath him. He runs a hand over his shoulder, his collar bone, soothing him as best he can by touch. “No, I mean- you know me. You know what I'm like, I'm… I've put up with some fucking _shit_ from alphas, Dirk. Up until a few months ago I was an unmated male omega in my thirties- believe me, I've heard it all. I have every reason in the world to hate alphas, and for the longest time I thought- I _knew_ that I would never let one near me. I'd never sign myself up for that. But then…”

 

“Then you met me,” Dirk parrots back his words, a note of confused wonder in his voice.

 

“Yeah,” says Todd, sighing. He runs his hand across Dirk's chest, down his side, feeling him, mapping him. “And you were… different. And you drove me _crazy_ \- not in a good way, I mean, I literally wanted to _murder_ you sometimes, but… you were different. And you looked at me like you- like you wanted to hear what I had to say. Like my input mattered to you, and you looked me in the eye and you didn't talk down to me. I could be rude and violent and disrespectful to you and you just stood there and _took_ it. You confused the shit out of me. And then when they took you away, I…” Todd laughs faintly, tucking his hand into Dirk's lower back. “Well. Farah can tell you how many alphas I clocked in the jaw over those two months. Guess I never really _got_ just how shitty they were until I met one who wasn't.”

 

He kisses Dirk's neck, feeling the hitch in his breath. “I thought about you the entire time you were gone,” he admits, fighting down the urge to clam up, shove these feelings back in a box and leave them to gather dust. “Every day we didn't find you I blamed myself. I was a mess, the suppressants were leaving my system and I was all over the place, and all I could do was think about you. I thought about you-” he kisses his jaw- “wearing my shirt last time I saw you, and-” his cheek- “leaning into me with all your ‘feel the next case’ bullshit.”

 

He props himself on his elbow, and presses his forehead against Dirk's, sharing his breath, drinking him in. “And… when my heats were still going crazy… when I was crying, and desperate, and Farah was helping me it…” it feels like his last secret. He thought it would be the one he took to the grave. “It… was better when when I pretended it was you.”

 

Now it's Dirk's turn to be breathless.

 

Todd immediately feels the shame clawing up his spine. He pushes it down. He is _not_ ashamed of Dirk, or how he makes him feel, that's the _point._ Any hangups he still has about being mated… Dirk's the only reason they don't matter. He's the only person he'd have ever considered it with, the only person worth letting his guard down for.

 

All the same, it's hard not to squirm at putting himself in such a vulnerable position.

 

He doesn't realise he's quietly retreated into a tense little knot of embarrassment until Dirk's hand on the back of his neck pulls him out of it. He immediately sags a little, the comfort of Dirk's firm, familiar hand pressed there pulling him out of the hole. “Did-” Dirk rasps, rubbing small circles with his thumb.  “Did you really- think of me? Like that?”

 

Todd nods, knowing Dirk can feel it. He loosens his tense hand from Dirk's back, traces it up his ribs, feels him shudder. “Yeah,” he whispers. He lifts his leg, closing the short distance Dirk managed to put between them to plant his knee on his other side. He reaches down, letting his hand wander across Dirk's stomach, his naval, further down, waiting on any signal that Dirk's not okay with this. “Sometimes… sometimes it was the only thing keeping me sane.”

 

Dirk draws in a deep, shuddering breath. He puts his hand on top of Todd's, but doesn't stop it- just keeps it company. “W-why?”

 

He snorts. Honestly? He asked himself that _a lot_ over those couple of months.

 

Enough that he's come up with a pretty comprehensive list of answers by now.

 

“Because,” he begins, tracing his teeth lightly over his mark on Dirk's neck, reveling in the answering tremble. “You're sweet,” he says, hand trailing down, following Dirk's light treasure trail. “And annoyingly hot.” His fingers find Dirk's cock, still soft, but twitching in interest as Todd lightly grazes it. “And clever.” He takes Dirk in hand, stroking his length once, twice, pressing his thumb to his slit. “And crazy.” He tastes the spike in Dirk's interest almost as acutely as he smells it. “And you have a sexy accent.”

 

“I do?” Dirk asks, sounding wrecked already- which Todd tries not to get too smug about.

 

“Yeah,” Todd smiles, leaning up to kiss the corner of his mouth. He can feel Dirk hardening in his hand, can feel himself growing hotter in anticipation. “God, Dirk, just- just _thinking_ about what you'd sound like, what you'd say with your hands on my body, with your knot in my ass-”

 

“ _Todd,”_ Dirk chokes, digging his fingers into the back of Todd's neck.

 

Todd ducks in, kisses the words right out of his mouth. His turn to talk now. “Dirk,” he breathes, nuzzling into his cheek. “I'd never… never thought about anyone like that before. I mean, I always… I always kept alphas out of it, played it safe but with you…” he plants his knee more firmly on Dirk's other side, lifting himself to straddle his lap and whining as their dicks come into rough, electrifying contact. “With you, I- I _wanted_ it. I think-” he rolls his hips, flicks his hand- “I think I always knew that you'd never hurt me.”

 

He can hear Dirk's fast, laboured breathing, and he can taste the salt in the air again. He feels around for Dirk's face again, wiping the tears away. “Okay?”

 

“Yes. Yes, I'm just-” Dirk sniffles, propping himself up on his elbows to bury his face in Todd's hair. “I'm fine. Really.”

 

Todd sighs, moving both hands to Dirk's face and cupping it. “Hey,” he whispers, holding Dirk's head so he can almost meet his eyes in the darkness. Time to play Dirk's favourite game. “Do you trust me?”

 

Dirk doesn't hesitate. “Yes.”

 

“Okay,” Todd breathes, kissing Dirk softly on the lips, before dropping his hands and pushing lightly on his shoulders. “Lie down.”

 

Dirk does as he's told, breath rushing out of him all at once as he allows himself to relax.

 

Todd leans down, giving him a quick, appreciative kiss on the forehead. “Okay,” he says, rubbing Dirk's shoulders soothingly. “Tell me if you need to stop.”

 

He feels the movement in Dirk's neck muscles as he nods, hears the rough whisper of bedsheets crumpling in his grasp. Reaching out in anticipation. He's still hard in Todd's hand, ready, willing, _wanting._ More than happy to lie back, let Todd do what he will in his own time.

 

 _God,_ he's perfect.

 

Todd reaches back, teases his own entrance for a moment, but he doesn't have to give it long- he's already slick, already craving Dirk, awaiting him. He rubs off his fingers on Dirk's neck, and hears him groan low in his throat as the smell hits him. “See?” Todd smiles, taking a moment to rub it in- literally and figuratively. “You think anyone else does that to me?”

 

Dirk whimpers, writhing a little beneath him. But he doesn't buck him off, roll him over, try to take control. Just lays there, waiting to see what he'll do next.

 

“See, this,” Todd whispers, giving Dirk a couple more strokes. “This is why I _know_ you're better than them.” He gets himself lined up above him, rubs himself against his cock head with with a broken whimper. “Why I'd never let any of them touch me.” He rocks down, taking Dirk in about an inch, gasping at the stretch. “Why I- why I'd let you touch me anywhere. Everywhere.”

 

He settles his hands on Dirk's shoulders, pressing him gently but firmly into the mattress, pinning him down. Sometimes, when he's panicking, or lost, when he's being pulled in so many directions he doesn't know where to turn, he just needs a tether. Something to keep him grounded, stop everything spinning for a second.

 

Tonight seems like one of those nights.

 

“I'd give you anything because-” he grunts, easing himself down further, Dirk's answering gasp igniting his blood- “because you'd never try and take it.”

 

“That's-” Dirk laughs humourlessly between needy gulps of air. “That's a _very_ low bar you've set for yourself.”

 

“Maybe,” Todd concedes, bracing his hands on Dirk's chest, as much for Dirk's stability as his own as he rocks a little, working himself open in small, torturous increments. “Doesn't change the fact that you're the only one I'd ever let cross it.”

 

Dirk is breathing hard, chest rising and falling rapidly beneath Todd's hands. Todd doesn't need to see him to know that he's got his eyes closed. Just like he doesn't need a visual aid to know that the quiet creak of wood is the sound of him reaching out blindly for a handhold and finding the headboard. He can picture his long, slender fingers, wrapped around the sturdy dowels, squeezing, twisting. Maybe he'll score lines in the glaze with his fingernails. He can see him in his mind's eye, arms up, neck bared, holding himself prisoner by the headboard, surrendering himself to Todd's whims. Strong enough to dislodge him, to get on top, to make this go his way- and more than willing to do so, on a more typical day, when Todd wants it. But not now. Now he growls and whines low in his chest, holds his hips and hardness tightly in check.

 

Now, unashamedly, he submits.

 

When Todd slides down all the way, it feels like coming home.

 

Hips flush together, Dirk enveloped root to tip inside, it feels like being complete.

 

It feels like an eternity before either of them speak again. A thousand years pass in the space between ragged breaths, silence strung tight and fragile as gossamer thread between open mouths and pounding hearts.

 

When Todd starts to rock shallowly in place, slow and steady, he feels Dirk move with him. Thighs tensing between his, hips slightly rutting into Todd's heat. Hard, hot length sliding smooth as silk inside Todd's yearning body, gently yielding to its bends and flexes. His musk fills Todd's nostrils, setting his senses on fire, but not dominating him- he feels the willingness, the peace, feels himself calming in response. The fire dims to a pleasant glow, the scent wrapping around him like a warm embrace. He wants to burrow into it and never come out.

 

“Dirk,” he breathes, screwing his eyes shut. “God, you- you don't even _know…_ ”

 

“Know what?”

 

His voice is a quiet, vibrant pulse in the dark. It glows with love, glimmers with arousal, trembles with uncertainty. Todd wants to reach out and catch it, keep it in a jar like a firefly, fall asleep to it on lonely nights.

 

He settles for leaning down, catching the soft lips from which it had escaped in a kiss. “How good you are,” he whispers, resting their faces together, sharing the heat in their cheeks. “How kind, and brave. How much better I am for knowing you. How safe you make me feel- how safe I want _you_ to feel.”

 

He's barely moving now, grinding against Dirk, keeping him deep inside, but he can feel their pulses racing. Feel the effect his body and voice are having on Dirk, feel the way he gulps down Todd's scent like he's starving for it. It won't take long.

 

“How much I love you- and your stupid fucking ties,” he continues, chuckling softly- usually it's Dirk's job to babble during sex. Still, this is pretty far from a conventional night. “And your crazy theories, and your big, _stupid_ mouth.”

 

He noses his way down to Dirk's throat, nestling in right where he belongs. “I love how you can make me come with just your voice,” he breathes, finding his mark on Dirk's neck and nuzzling it. “I love how your teeth feel in my neck.” He flicks his tongue out, tasting the soft white scar tissue, and revels in the full-body tremor it elicits. “Love how you feel inside me.”

 

The headboard creaks. Todd can just imagine his wrists, taut and white as he clings on for dear life. He's close. Todd can feel it in his jackhammer heart, in the press of a swelling knot.

 

So he sinks down, as far as he can, holding it safely inside himself even as everything else comes tumbling out.

 

“I love being yours,” he whispers, baring his own neck. “Almost as much as I love calling you mine…”

 

It all happens at once. The tight, hot pressure of the knot. The sharp, euphoric scrape of teeth. The bittersweet tang of tears- his or Dirk's, there's no way of telling. And between one breath and the next they're joined; in body and blood, in panted breaths and pooling fluids.

 

And Todd, helpless to the flood, let's it carry him away.

 

He comes with Dirk's name on his lips, his tears on his cheeks. His knot cradled inside him, liquid heat painting his insides. His teeth buried in the soft flesh of his neck, sending shivers of electrifying pleasure down his spine, anchoring him in place. Anchoring him to this bed, this body, this perfect, crystallised moment in time.

 

To Dirk.

 

Funny. It was supposed to be the other way round.

 

When Dirk eventually releases Todd from his mouth, he does so with a deep sigh and a soft, soothing pass of his lips over the wound. He won't have broken the skin- he's always so careful- but Todd knows his mark will look red tomorrow, knows bruises will form beneath the scarring.

 

Good.

 

“Todd,” Dirk murmurs, head falling back. His hands, still clenched on the headboard, tremble with residual tension.

 

Todd reaches up, runs his fingers along his wrists, smoothing it out. “It's okay,” he says, nuzzling his own mark on Dirk's neck as he carefully pries his hands from their death grip. “I've got you…”

 

It takes Dirk a moment to come down, pulse racing beneath Todd's fingertips, breaths huffing in his ear. But soon he's moving, tracing those trembling hands down Todd's arms, across his shoulders. Cupping his neck, thumbing his bite cautiously. Todd inhales sharply at the contact, but doesn't pull away, a low whine rising in his throat before he can do anything about it. A sound that has Dirk gasping into his ear, pressing his other hand down softly, so softly, on the back of Todd's neck. A calming response as instinctual as breathing; soothing Todd, grounding him. Almost restraining him.

 

Todd snorts. “Or you've got me. Whatever.”

 

Dirk huffs out a laugh, tickling his cheek with it. “Is- is this alright?”

 

Todd doesn't reply. Doesn't even nod- not that he could with Dirk pinning him. All he can do right now- with Dirk's comforting hand on his neck, his soft body beneath him, his knot warm and safe inside him- is melt.

 

...and purr, apparently.

 

“Oh,” Dirk chuckles breathlessly, that same note of confused wonder back again. But happier this time, lighter. “That's… that's a yes, I suppose…”

 

Todd thinks about shutting it up. It's an involuntary response, but not overwhelming, and he knows he can get it under control if he wants to.

 

He feels Dirk's fingers probe curiously around his throat, his clavicle, feeling the vibrations. Feels him settle where he finds them the strongest, cradle the centre in his palm. Feels him relax into it, breaths evening out into soft, slow sighs of contentment in Todd's ear.

 

He thinks he can just let him have this one.

 

His eyelids are growing heavy, his pulse slowing. He knows in the back of his mind that they could keep going- knows he could rock, grind, coax himself to the edge again on Dirk's knot alone. But he's not so sure he can stay awake that long. He feels Dirk's happiness, his satisfied pheromones bleeding into his mind like a drug, scattering any logic or motivation from his brain. He's wrapped up in them, in Dirk, in a blanket of sweetness and safety he's loathe to disturb.

 

So he just settles himself, stretching out languorously before melting into a boneless heap on Dirk's chest, molded onto his every curve and plane like a second skin. Bunches his hands in his soft, damp hair, breathing in the rich, heady scent of him.

 

“So,” he mumbles, eyes drifting closed. “Wanna ask me again? How you make me feel?”

 

He doesn't hear Dirk's answer. Doesn't know if he even gives one.

 

All he hears is the melodic thrumming of his pulse as it sings him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading- will probably try and post something a bit sillier next!


End file.
